Italian-Style Birthday!
by Sir5er
Summary: Italy invites the Axis to a pizzeria for his birthday, actually footing the bill, to Germany and Japan's surprise! But chaos ensuses after a few uninvited guests show up! Rated T for mild alcohol, mild language, mild violence, and mild themes


"Hey, Germany, Japan!" Italy came running down the hall in Germany's house. He seemed excited. When he got to the kitchen/dining room, he jumped up and down in place.

"What is it, Italy-kun?" asked Japan, resting his hand against his cheek. He was sitting at the table, drinking some green tea, as per his afternoon routine.

"Ja, vhat ist it?" asked Germany, putting down his mug of beer and the newspaper.

Italy took a deep breath and shouted, "IT'S-A MY BIRTHDAY! VVVVEE!"

"Oh," Germany and Japan said.

"It's today?" asked Germany. "I almost forgot. That's vonderbar!"

"If it's anything like a birthday," Japan commented. "Italy won't forget." He referred to last month, when Italy and Germany had suddenly shown up at his house and started to decorate for Japan's birthday (see Japan's Birthday).

"Ist zat vhy today ist circled in red?" asked Germany, holding up the newspaper that had the date (17 March) circled in a red marker.

"Uh huh!" Italy nodded. "Sure is!" He had set up the newspaper each morning for Germany, and took the liberty of circling the date a few dozen times in a red marker.

Japan was the first to notice. "You look very nice today, Italy." He smiled.

"He's always dressed like zat," Germany mumbled. "He's Italian…" He stood up. "Vell, I guess I'll go make a cake for you, Italy…"

Italy ran to him and held out his hand. "No, don't worry about that, Germany! I-a got it all taken care of! How about a nice pizza lunch? VE!"

"Vell," Germany thought. "I suppose zat vould be nice…but…pizza ist too expensive und not even healthy…"

Italy knew that meant Germany didn't want to pay for it. And seeing that Japan usually didn't agree with him, meant he wasn't going, either. Italy frowned. "Ohhh…." He sighed. "But I'va been saving up for this. I wanna treat you guys out!"

Germany's face lit up for a moment. "You vant to treat us out? Vell, I suppose one pizza vould be ok…" but then he frowned. "Now I feel bad…." He sat back down. "I don't feel vell…ist zis real?"

"I think Italy wants to 'foot the bill'," Japan nodded and stood up. "We will see. I always say no."

Italy threw his arms in the air and shouted, "VVVVEEE!"

Hetalia

"You guys are gonna be, like, so excited!" Italy skipped down the venue of the streets of Italy, and hummed.

Germany walked with his hands in his pant pockets, trying to control his excitement, he couldn't help but enjoy the scenery and familiar sounds of Italy.

Japan walked with a camera in hand and took candid photos.

Italy pointed to a few spots and they posed for a couple pictures; one by the actors pretending to be statues (one scared Japan), one in the park, sitting on a bench, and one on scooters. They tossed a penny in the fountain and each made a wish. By this time, even Germany was smiling and laughing.

Hetalia

Finally, they reached the Pizzeria (or Italy had taken a detour). Germany could smell the sweet aroma of deep dish goodness. Japan was glad they could all celebrate together.

The bell attached to the door sounded, and the employees said, "Ben tornato! (Welcome back!)", welcoming the group inside, although Italy was the only one returning.

"Auguri(many good wishes), Feliciano!" the big, well-rounded, mustached boss said as Italy walked in with a smile on his face. He came from behind the counter and hugged and kissed Italy on both cheeks, before picking him up and squeezing him.

"Is that normal?" asked Japan, a little worried about all the touching.

"Ja, I zink so," Germany whispered back. "He must be happy."

"Ah…Ciao, Mario!" Italy managed to say. When the boss put him back down, the flour that was on his apron was now on Italy. They laughed and Italy patted himself off.

"So, whatcha having today, Italy, huh?" Mario asked. "I see some of your friends were dragged into this HA!" he patted his large belly as he laughed.

"Si!" Italy agreed, laughing with him.

"So, I'm-a gonna give you the best seat in the house, huh?" he lead them to a corner booth and gestured to the seats. "Sit down! Sit down! EAT!"

He was making Japan a little nervous, but Germany laughed with them. "He's a nice fellow," Germany smiled when Mario left.

Italy nodded. "This was my first job as a teenager!" he chuckled. "Those were the good ol' days…"

Germany smiled. "So, you actually vorked?"

But before Italy could answer, a waitress in a blonde ponytail came up to them. "Ciao, boys! What can I give you?"

Italy's smiled faded and he started to stare. "Stella?" he asked.

"Si," she smiled.

"WOW!" Italy burst out, smiling wide. "I haven't seen you in, like, ages! So what's-a been happening?!" his arms started flaying about in the air. Germany swore if he tied Italy's hands behind his back, he wouldn't be able to talk.

The two started a conversation, and Germany and Japan felt a little left out. They glanced at each other.

"Oh, sorry, guys," Italy stopped conversing enough to introduce them to her. "This is Signorina Stella! She's-a my old friend!"

"Not too old," Stella and Italy laughed.

"And this is Germany," he pointed to Germany.

Germany nodded his head. "Fraulein," he said.

"And Japan!"

Japan made a slight bow. "Stella-san."

Stella giggled, as she politely covered her mouth. They were so cute!

"So how's Steve?" asked Italy, turning back the conversation.

"He's-a just fine. He's-a so excited to be a papa!" Stella giggled.

"Oh, he's-a having a bambino?" Italy smiled.

"Si! Our first!" Stella smiled, giggled, and patted her abdomen.

Italy's smile faded, and Germany blushed. Germany had mistaken her as unmarried. Japan seemed to not notice, and he kept a polite smile.

"We got married last Spring!" Stella happily said, but then she frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

Italy played it off, "Oh! Si! Si! I guess I-a forgot! Hehehe!"

Stella smiled again. "So what can I get you guys?" Her hand was on Italy's shoulder, in friendship, but Italy frowned.

"Oh," Germany hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Uhhh…" Japan couldn't read Italian.

"Well, why don't we start with drinks?" Stella suggested.

"SI!" Italy smiled again, going back to his usual self. "The usual for me!"

Stella nodded and looked at Germany next.

"Uh…beer," Germany replied.

She then looked at Japan.

"Uh…just water," Japan blushed. He didn't know what else to have.

"Ok!" Stella nodded. "Be right back!"

She walked away.

"Italy," asked Germany. "Ist somezing vrong?"

Italy frowned and sighed. "Stella…was-a my first girl I dated…"

Germany and Japan stared at him.

"Und you're not over it?" asked Germany.

Italy shook his head. "She said she just wanted to be friends after I-a tried so hard to impress her!" Italy burst into tears.

Germany used his napkin to wipe Italy's eyes. Italy took it and continued wiping his face. "Grazie…"

"So you're jealous now that she's married?" asked Japan.

Italy nodded and said, "SSSSIIIII!" he started to cry again.

Germany and Japan shook their heads.

Just then, a young man in glasses and probably the whole employment came to their table. "Ciao, Italy!" he greeted cheerily.

"Oh, ciao!" Italy had suddenly stopped crying. "What's-a going on?"

"Just thought I'd-a bring this to you!" He held a box in his hands and opened it to reveal a cake that looked like a pizza.

Italy squealed in delight and clapped his hands together. He was excited. "YAAY!"

"I'll-a just leave this here," the man put the cake on the table.

Germany knew what came next. Japan was oblivious.

The crew started to sing and clap, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

Italy smiled and moved side-to-side with the singing.

"Happy Birthday, dear Feliciano! Happy Birthday to you! YAAAYYY!" they cheered and clapped.

"Oh, so that's what you were getting ready for," Japan mumbled.

Stella put down their drinks and took their order.

"The usual!" Italy said, again, looking up at her. Germany could tell from the look on his face he wasn't over her. He admired how he played it off, though.

Germany looked at the menu again and sighed. There wasn't much of a healthy selection, but it was Italy's birthday and one slight pasta dinner wouldn't upset his normal eating habits, right? "I'll have ze…." He glanced at a colorful picture of spaghetti that caught his eye. And he didn't know what else to eat…plus, it had sausage meatballs…

"Wait!" Italy suddenly burst out. "I-a got this, Germany!" He turned to Stella. "You-a know that challenge we-a used to offer? Do you-a still have it?" There was a gleam in his eye when he said that.

Stella laughed, "Si, we do! It-a shouldn't be a challenge with three grown men!" She swayed as she walked off.

Germany and Japan looked at Italy. "What challenge?" they asked.

"You'll see," Italy sang and he giggled.

Hetalia

About ten minutes later, Stella and another waiter came back with a huge pizza topped with what seemed like everything on it. They were smiling as they set it down on the table in front of the Axis. It almost took up the table.

"Mein Furher!" Germany exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Japan stared wide-eyed at it. He stood up to get a better look at it.

"It's delicious!" Italy started to drool.

Germany thought how they could split the pizza evenly, but then thought Italy could eat more, but then if Japan could even eat it at all.

Japan slumped back down into his seat at the booth and sipped his water.

"Vell," Germany gulped down a few sips of beer. "Better get started!"

Suddenly, a bell sounded and another group walked in. The employees greeted them the same, but the Axis stared in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'HELL ARE THEY DOING 'HERE?!" Britain shouted, pointing at them.

"Hey, it's my dude Japan!" America smiled wide.

China turned to leave, but Russia pulled him back, smiling.

They frowned at each other, and the Allies went to the opposite side of the restaurant.

The young man in glasses from earlier greeted them.

"Vhat are ze Allies doing here?" Germany narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps we should leave," Japan suggested.

"I didn't invite them this time, I swear!" Italy shook his head and fists very rapidly.

"Is that cake?" asked America, out of nowhere.

"AAAHHH!" Germany and Japan almost jumped out of the booth in fright.

"Si!" Italy giggled. "It's-a my birthday!"

"Well, look at you, Man!" America patted Italy on the back. "Happy Birthday from the great USA! I'd shoot off some fireworks, Dude, but I don't think they'd allow it! AHAHAHAHA!"

Italy smiled and laughed nervously. "Yeah, uh, grazie…"

"Hey, Dudes!" America called to the Allies. "It's Italy's birthday, Man! Come over here and get some cake! It looks like a friggin' pizza! AHAHAHAHHA!"

The Allies rushed over.

"Did you say cake?" asked Britain. "I hope it's chocolate!"

China crossed his arms and stated, "Italy stole pizza from China! We invented it!"

"Sure, Dude, whatever!" America patted China on the back, this time.

Russia slid in the booth with a smile on his face, as usual, next to Japan, causing him to sit between Germany and Russia, two powerful and well-built men. He felt miniature-sized like a U-boat.

America and Britain followed him. France and China pulled up two chairs. They had even brought their drinks!

France winked at Italy, and Italy blushed and looked away.

"So, what's been happening, Dudes?" asked America, a little louder than need be.

"Nozing…" Germany put his hand over his forehead, hoping his headache would go away, or at least the Allies would. Besides, he wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Perhaps after ze dinner," suggested France, "we should go to ze bar!" He smiled at Italy and touched his hand on the table.

Italy looked back at him, awkwardly. Plus, he'd had to pay for them, as well.

"Looks like-a the whole crew is-a here!" Mario came to the table, to check up on their progress on the pizza. "Maybe we should get another challenge pizza!" he chuckled. He turned and called to the kitchen, "Hey, Stella! Better get another challenge!" He walked away.

Germany stood over Italy and swatted France's hand away. "Keep zat zing to yourself!" he warned.

France narrowed his eyes at Germany and crossed his arms. He put his nose in the air and looked away, "Hmph!"

Germany sat back in his place, and relaxed. He looked towards the pizza, and took a slice. As he did, the melted cheese only made it worse, as Germany tried to use his manners.

Italy smiled as he took the slice next to Germany's and helped him to break the cheese apart. Italy stuffed it in his mouth, as Germany was trying to figure out how to eat it without looking like a piggy Italian.

Japan was still worried about eating that, plus Russia was beside him, smiling all the while.

Britain and France had gotten into another argument and China face-palmed.

Germany asked America, since he was the only one not in an argument or doing anything, "Vhat are you doing here, anyvay?"

"Well, my Dude, Germany," America was so obnoxious and a jerk. "What a totally cool cowinky-dink that Italy's birthday is today! So we thought we'd drop in and say, 'hi'!"

"Zat didn't answer my question, und you said that at Japan's house," Germany told him.

"I did? HAHAHAHHA! I don't remember! Anyway, we wanted some pizza and stopped by!"

"You vere spying, veren't you?" Germany narrowed his eyes at America.

America grew intimidated and eased up a little from his seat next to Britain. "Not really…I was in the neighborhood…"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Ja, right…"

Hetalia

Another sound of the bell made the Allies and Axis look up from their pizza. NOW who could it be?

Italy, France, and Britain's eyes grew wide. It was Spain and Romano!

"AAAHHH!" Romano screamed and hid behind Spain.

"Hola, mi Amigo!" Spain rushed to France, and they embraced and kissed both cheeks.

"Ah, Spain!" France kissed him again.

"What the bloody-Spain?!" Britain stood up. "Haven't seen your ugly mug in ages!"

"Si, it's been a muy long time, Iggy," Spain smirked.

"That's not a name I go by anymore, Bloke," Britain put his nose in the air. "I'm a Gentleman now…"

"Sure," Spain waved him off. "You're still a pirate."

"Privateer," Britain corrected. "And not anymore…"

"Well, if it-a isn't my little fratello!" Romano put his hand on Italy's head, and forced his head to shake.

"Oh, ciao, Romano!" Italy smiled.

"You-a still hanging out with that potato-sucking bastard, eh?!" he narrowed his eyes at Germany, who met his glare. Romano broke the glance, intimidated. "Anyway, what you-a doing here?"

"Oh…just celebrating my birthday…nothing special…" Italy forced a fake smile, but Romano grew angry.

"Eh? Did you-a forget that's my birthday, too, idioto!" Romano smacked the back of Italy's head.

"No, I-a was just-" Italy started, but Romano interrupted.

"What-eh?!" Romano took ahold of Italy's tie, but Germany slapped his hand away. Romano screamed and started to whine like a brat.

Spain looked over behind France (they were still standing up across the room) and asked, "What is it, ROMANO?"

"Nothing, Spaniard," Romano lied, and sat down across the room with his arms crossed and his feet on the table.

"Remember your manners, Romano!" Spain warned, swatted Romano's dirty boots off the table, and sat down.

Romano, despite Spain's attempts, kept his feet up. Spain sighed and gave up. "They-a left, just like you-a should! Besides, it's-a my birthday, and I-a can do anything I-a want, you-a got that?"

Spain shook his head.

Hetalia

After a few arguments amongst themselves and flirts with the waitress, the Allies and Axis were stuffed from the challenge.

"Wasn't much of a challenge!" America burped loudly and laughed obnoxiously. "My compliments to the chef!"

"I'm not surprised with you, stuffing your face," Britain gently wiped his mouth. "You downed at least five cokes!"

"Six," America stated proudly. "Room for more!" he patted his stomach.

"How is that something to be proud of?" Britain stared at him, then shook his head and face-palm. "What am I ever going to do with you? You'll die from diabetes…or worse… "

Stella laughed and put the bill on the table. "Here you go, birthday boy!" she giggled at Italy and he blushed. "Come again next year and bring your friends! Better yet, come back more often!"

"Sure!" Italy smiled and giggled with her.

They stood up and stretched. Britain had to practically rip America from the table.

"Thanks for the meal," Japan bowed to Italy.

"Ja, ist good," Germany smiled. "For once…"

"Hey! Romano!" Italy called. "Time to split the bill!"

"What-eh?!" Romano stood up and stormed to Italy. "You-a think just because it's-a our birthday, that I'm-a gonna pay too, eh?" He smirked. "Be a good little fratello, and pay for your brother, too, eh?"

"But Romano," Italy smiled back. "It's-a both our birthdays, so we-a should split it!"

"You-a just trying to get outta paying, again!"

"Istn't zat vhat you're trying to do?" asked Germany.

"No one asked for your-a opinion!" Romano snapped back.

"Come on, ROMANO! Time to say adios!" Spain called.

Romano smiled and walked away. "Grazie, Veneziano! What a good little fratello you-a are!"

"But-" Italy started but Romano was gone. Italy sighed. "I was-a only born five seconds after you…" He mumbled and dared a glance at the bill. His face grew pale and the blood drained from it.

"Italy?" asked Germany. "Are you feeling vell?"

"You look awful," Japan commented, too.

Italy stuttered and felt light-headed. He fell to the ground, fainting.


End file.
